Paranoraml Assistance Agency
by Faith-Is-Light-In-The-Darkness
Summary: Naruto started a agency that helps people who are experiencing Paranormal activity, but with a rival agency stealing their clients and a new Physic to train can they handle the great evil arising?  Being Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Paranormal Assistance Agency **

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! And my sister lent me the oc ghosts…**

**Summary: Naruto started a agency that helps people who are experiencing Paranormal activity, but with a rival agency stealing their clients and a new Physic to train can they handle the great evil arising? **

**Memories**

_**Dreams**_

_Thinking_

(-/_\- Page Break)

Naruto yawned as he looked around his office, the pale blue walls, the lines of book shelves filled with books on curses and such, his large oak desk, and the sofas at by the door, the oak coffee table covered in files and the large windows behide him.

Naruto glanced out the window in time to see a woman in white jump off a nearby building, Naruto flinched as she hit the concrete ground. He remembered back when he first moved in to this building he got so freaked out by the ghostly woman he called the cops, try explaining seeing a woman die but no body found. He now knew she was a ghost she was once called Rin Takada and she murdered her fiancé and best friend before killing herself, she jumped everyday, every minute…

Naruto was always able to see ghosts since he was a small boy that's way he formed the PAA or Paranormal Assistance Agency if you preferred along side his two best friends Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha two more teenage boys who could see the dead. Gaara since the day he was born and Sasuke after his family was in a car crash him and his brother Itachi were the only survivors.

Naruto was proud of what his agency did they helped those who were suffering from curses, ghosts, demons you name it as long as it's paranormal they would handle it, although they had little business since a new Paranormal group formed they were called the Fallen Flowers Paranormal Agency. Naruto sighed at this rate they would have more false jobs and free days and his employees didn't like that they loved work at least most of them did.

*Knock* Naruto looked up from his desk and muttered come in thankfully who ever knocked was able to hear it. "Naruto we have a new recruit who claims to be able to see ghosts." Sasuke said as he came in his unique hair swaying as he did so, behide him was the other co founder Gaara with his red hair and matching tattoo on his forehead, and the newest member Sai slipped in after them.

"Are you sure she's not another idiot that came to make fun of us?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head messing up his Sunny Blonde hair up more than it already was, he was tired off people coming in is office just to mock them.

"She was able to see Karasu…" Gaara answered as he sat on the one of the sofas along with Sasuke while Sai stayed in the same place his fake smile up as usual.

Naruto nodded as he remembered the ghost that lived in their home, he was kept a secret from the costumers but all the gifted people in his agency could see them, he had died ten years ago in the house they had converted into their head quarters, he came around a lot and helped them in some cases and causing havoc when he was depressed.

"Ah Karasu the loving brother who still looks for his missing sister ten years after his death un… How tragic un…" The boys looked at door and saw the agency's sketch artist standing in the door way along with a girl wearing a school uniform.

"Deidara knock first… And Naruto meet the recruit…" Gaara said before he picked up a few of the files that lay before him mostly complaints about the fallen flowers failing their jobs.

Naruto grinned as he looked the new girl up and down she was wearing a white and purple uniform, her hair was a indigo blue, and her skin was a milky white as were her eyes. "M-my N-name i-is H-Hinata Hyuga…" She managed to say before her eyes wandered to the window her eyes widened then she shut them shaking a bit.

"You don't have to be scared I won't bite, and don't worry Rin's a ghost a violent murderous ghost…" Naruto said not realizing he just scared the girl more. "R-right…" She stuttered looking down. "Well at least we know you can see them wish I could!" Sai said smiling before he walked out waving as he went.

"So Hinata how long have you seen them?" Naruto asked his hands folded on his desk he had to look professional. "I've o-only s-seen t-them for t-two w-weeks…" Naruto looked at the girl she was shaking and on the verge of crying she had been through something traumatic.

"Why can you see them?" Sasuke asked watching the girl carefully she didn't appear injured so she wasn't in a near death experience unless it was medical or she drowned.

"M-My l-little cousin d-died t-two weeks ago… I-I s-saw him e-every n-night a-after t-that b-but h-he wasn't h-himself…" Hinata whispered on the verge of sobbing, the boys looked at her with pity they knew the fear well they had all experienced it.

"What do you mean un?" Deidara asked he knew that ghosts appeared as they died sometimes if they died traumatically after all he had seen them since he fell in a river as a child.

"H-he l-looked o-older a lot older… H-he w-was a-also badly b-b-burned…" Hinata sobbed she was shaking as memories of her precious cousin's mangled look flashed through her head. Hinata continued to cry until she felt a hand on her back.

"It's okay Hinata…" Naruto said as he patted her back the same way his father had done so many times in his youth.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata said as she wiped away her tears. "It's okay and congrats you got the job! Now come on you have to meet to the others…" Naruto smiled at her and Hinata blushed as he led her away followed by Sasuke, Gaara, and Deidara.

Hinata looked around at the cream colored walls as they walked past the reception desk and through a door that lead to the living space of the large building and into what appeared to be a living room where four other people Hinata didn't know sat, along with Sai who waved.

"Hey Listen up Guys!" Naruto yelled making Hinata jump at the loud noise. "This is Hinata she just joined our dysfunctional family so introduce yourselves!" Naruto finished and one by one the members turned to look at her.

"Hi ya I'm Tobi Uchiha and I'm a good boy and a Demon expert!" A strange boy yelled he had spiky black hair, an orange swirled mask on his face, he wore a black hoodie with cat ears on top, match that with the orange skin tight pants with black belts hanging off he looked a little crazy…

"I'm Tenten, Tech Specialist…" A brown haired girl said she looked normal with her buns, white and gold Chinese top, black skinnes, and brown knee high boots.

"My name's Itachi Uchiha, legends and folk lore specialist pleasure to meet you…" A man with long black hair tied in a ponytail said, he had stress marks by his onyx eyes, he wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants his red tie loosened.

"*Yawn* Shikamaru Nara Tech…" A boy mumbled his brown hair held in ponytail that resembled a pineapple, he wore grey cargo pants and a dust brown tank top.

"We already met but my name's Sai curses expert and free Spirit!" Sai was deathly pale with black hair and eyes, he wore a black top that showed a bit of his stomach, with black pants.

"We also met un but name's Deidara sketch artist yeah…" Deidara said his blonde hair half up in a ponytail, he wore a blue tank top and black shorts that went to his knees.

"Gaara Sabaku… Co founder…" Gaara mumbled as he walked past the shy girl, he wore a black T-shirt that said Rocker on it, he wore fishnets under his shirt they barley showed, he also wore black jeans, a red sweater was tied around his waist.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Co founder…" Sasuke said before he walked over and sat by Itachi, he wore a black T-shirt with a blue dragon on it and jeans, but what caught Hinata's eyes was his hair that looked like a duck's behide.

"And I'm Naruto Uzamaki your boss!" Naruto exclaimed he wore a orange and black striped sweater that was unzipped, and had slipped past his shoulders so the sleeves hid his hands, he also wore black shorts that hung loosely to his knees.

"N-Nice to m-meet a-all o-of you!" Hinata said as she bowed earning some confused looks from her peers. "E-excuse m-me asking but how m-many of you c-can s-s-see g-g-ghosts?"

"Tobi since he was foolish enough to fall from a tree, Naruto since he was small, Gaara since birth, Sasuke since we were in an accident, Deidara since he nearly died in a river and I can hear them…" Itachi explained before he closed he eyes.

"I-I see…" Hinata said before see felt a cold wind rush through the room all the other gifted people felt it too and stopped what they were doing and looked at the presence that appeared behide Hinata, who turned very slowly to face a teenage boy.

"Hinata… You're new…" The a voice said it sounded raspy and scared Hinata a bit but the ghost she wasn't afraid of she had seen him when she came in he was thin and pale, his full lips were blue, his beautiful golden brown eyes seemed glazed over and his orange hair seemed faded but he looked so sad as if he had lost something dear.

"Karasu…" Deidara whispered the ghost looked at all of them as tears rolled down his face. "You remind me of my baby sister…" He said before he faded away leaving a ripped up picture in his place.

"What happened to him?" Hinata asked as stared watching as Sasuke picked up all the pieces of the picture. "He lived here ten years ago with his mother, and father, until his sister was born his mother didn't survive the birth, and his father stricken with grief beat poor Karasu and left. Leaving the boy to raise the baby on his own, and he did and he loved his sister until his father came back he took one look at little Ling-ling and became enraged, as she looked identical to his dead wife he lashed out at the girl but Karasu protected her so he locked Karasu in the upstairs closet and left taking Ling-ling with him. Karasu was left to die and he did he's still looking for his sister…" Sasuke explained before taking the picture and walking out of the room.

"How sad!" Hinata cried "It is un… We are trying to help him find her so he can pass on un…" Deidara said as he drew in his book another picture of Karasu embracing a little girl. "That's why we do this to help the ghosts and people who are pain…" Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled…

"Well then where you staying Hinata?" Sai asked smiling. "I w-was r-recently k-kicked o-out by m-y f-father f-for b-being a f-freak… S-so n-no where…" She stuttered playing with her hands.

"Don't worry you can stay here… We have five beds left but since you see ghosts at night it would be better if you stayed with someone else… And Tobi's the only one missing a room mate…" Naruto explained and Tobi jumped up and dragged Hinata out the room earning a stares. "Well that went well un…"

(^-^)

R&R So I decided to rewrite this to fix mistakes to make it more readable!


	2. Sasori's problem part 1

**Chapter 2: Sasori's Problem Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the oc ghosts my sister lent them to me…**

**(^-^)**

Hinata struggled to catch up to the hyper Tobi who was currently dragging her to their room. "Tobi can you slow d-down?" Hinata gasped this house was huge despite looking small from the outside.

"But Hina-Hime Tobi is a good boy and he wants you to see his room!" He said as they reached a long Cream hallway that lead to a dead end. "Yay we're here! These are all our rooms!" Tobi gigged as he dragged Hinata past the doors with the Uchiha symbol, the one with an Hourglass and swirl, the one with a shuriken and deer, and lastly the door with a picture of a demon bird on it. "Here we are Hina-Hime! This is Tobi's room!" He cheered as he led her thought the door with a Lollipop on it.

(-_-)

Naruto was once more in his office along with Sasuke and Gaara who sat on the sofas. "Come in…" Gaara said as he looked up from the file he was reading his red hair falling into his Sea foam eyes, Naruto and Sasuke looked up as well, the door opened revealing Shikamaru who looked bored. "What is it?" Sasuke muttered as he looked at the file in his hand another ghost sighting near the old Tanzaku Casino.

"*yawn* there's a guy here who says his little brother passed away about four years ago and he's been haunting him ever since…" Shikamaru yawned as he walked out of the room letting a red haired teenager in.

(-)

Hinata stated wide eyed at the sight before her there was a whole wall covered in masks, another had been converted into a bookshelf filled with books of demons, Plus the fact that walls were a bright orange, Hinata blinked as she looked at what appeared to be the beds not that you could really tell since one was covered in a huge pile of candy and the other in a pile of stuffed animals.

"Hina-Hime you get the bed with all Tobi's Toys and Tobi gets to sleep with his Candy!" Tobi yelled causing Hinata to flinch "T-thanks Tobi… B-But why s-so m-much candy?" Hinata asked she hadn't seen so much in her entire life. "Oh its cause if Tobi doesn't get enough Sugar he's really mean…" Tobi jumped into his pile of candy and looked up at her before burying himself in it.

"T-Tobi c-can you t-tell me more a-about t-the agency?" Hinata asked playing with her long hair. "Sure Hina-Hime six months ago Naru-Sama, Gaara-Sempai, and Sasu-Kun were attacked by a scary Kyubi! So they decided to form a group of people who could help others who were scared like they were!" Tobi explained still hidden by his mountain of candy.

"A k-kyubi?" Hinata asked she thought those were just legends. "Yup a demon fox it killed Naru-Sama's father when it possessed him…" Tobi said as the Candy moved a little. "How sad…" Hinata whispered as she looked at the pile of candy. "Why d-did y-you join?" Hinata asked and saw the candy move again.

Tobi soon emerged his black hair sticking up in the air "Tobi joined because the Spookies used to scare him until little Sasu-kun asked him to join…" Tobi explained as he opened a sucker pulled his mask up a little and popped it in his mouth. "I-I'm sorry t-to ask s-so m-many questions but what a-about the others?" Hinata asked as she watched Tobi.

"Ten-Chan and Shika joined after their school had some weird experiences and a couple of kiddies went missing… They needed help and then they joined after Gaara-sempai sealed away the ghost that took the kids…" Tobi said as he turned his head and looked at Hinata.

Next was Tachi he joined because me and Sasu-Kun were in, Then was Deidara Sempai but we kinda forced him to join because he was going around graveyards drawing pictures of the dead and then selling them, he likes it here now though…" Tobi smiled as he looked over at all his masks "Then there was Sai who joined because his Grandfather kicked him out of his house and he had nowhere to go he kinda wandered in here and stayed lucky for us he knows about curses!" Tobi chimed before he got up and walked over to the door.

"Coming Hina-Hime? We have to go get our missions now, And Tobi can't be late because Tobi's a good boy!"

(X-X)

"My name is Sasori Akasuna and I believe my little brother Nagato may be haunting our home…" The red head said as he looked at his feet. "Now what makes you think he's still with you?" Naruto asked looking at the boy who looked oddly like Gaara. "Small things like hearing his laugh, things being moves, the swings out side moving, etc." Sasori said as he looked up at the Naruto a bit of doubt crossed his face as he looked at the teenage boy.

"I was wondering exactly how old are all of you?" Sasori asked as he looked Gaara up and down as well, "I mean you can't be older than me…" He looked over at Sasuke frowning "Are you sure you can help me?" He finished

"Not us, two of our employees will help you." Naruto said as a knock sounded on the door. "That's them now…" Gaara said as he walked over and pulled the door open letting a bouncing Orange thing in followed but a quite girl wearing a school Uniform. "Those two are going to help me?" Sasori said as he looked at the orange thing that wore a mask that looked like a lollipop… "Why you staring at Tobi?" It asked

"Sasori this is Tobi and Hinata they will be helping you with your problem." Naruto said before he went back to his files as did Gaara and Sasuke. "Oh we're helping Sassy-Sempai! Okay see ya later!" Tobi yelled as he grabbed both Hinata and Sasori and pulled them out the door.

"Tobi slow down!" Hinata gasped as the ball of energy pulled them through the Cream hallways and out the front door in to the bare front yard. "Slow down!" Sasori yelled before Tobi let go of the two of them and appeared to glomp a blonde haired girl.

"Tobi get off un! What have I said about Personal space?" Deidara yelled as Tobi slowly released him. "Sorry Deidara Sempai but Tobi was happy to see you! Tobi and Hina-Hime have a job to help Sassy-Sempai today!" Tobi cheered before he ran over to Hinata and Sasori who were doubled over gasping for breath.

"Sassy?" Deidara asked he looked the Red head over and almost immediately he felt his face heat up but not because he was blushing, it was due to the fact that it was Sasori Akasuna his arch rival in the field of art. "You!" Deidara yelled pointing at his tired rival. Sasori looked up from the ground and he glared with all his might it was the idiot who thought his scribbles were better than his dolls and puppets…

"Well, well if it isn't the so called artist…" Sasori spat his voice full of sarcasm "Shut up un! Your works suck and everyone knows it un!" Deidara hissed back, Sasori scoffed before he started walking motioning for Hinata and Tobi to follow.

"This ain't over! Get back here un!" Deidara called as he chased after Sasori and they started some big debate over whose art was better, not like Hinata was paying attention she was watching all the people they passed much just like she was invisible, just like with her family she was ignored by all save for little Abiz who was always happy to be around her.

Hinata was pulled from her thoughts as Tobi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "A-ah Tobi!" Hinata winced and looked over at the Tobi who was shaking and staring at a Playground. "Hina-Hime can you see them they're after Tobi…" He whispered, Hinata searched the crowd and spotted a man who was standing across the street staring at them he had black hair and deathly pale skin, he stuck he long tongue out and flicked it like a snake's.

"Tobi i-it's o-okay…" Hinata whispered back and gently pulled him closer to her putting her hand on his back and patting it as he shuttered and pulling him along the sidewalk past a few older houses. "Hey lovebirds we're here…" Hinata looked up and saw that they had made it to Sasori's house, she grabbed Tobi's hand and lead him to look at it, the house looked old and there were toys scattered everywhere in the big yard.

But what caught the eyes of Hinata, Deidara and Tobi was a little red haired boy sitting on one of the swings the boy looked up and smiled before running over and attempted to Hug Sasori who just walked past causing the small boy to cry…

"So that's your little brother un?" Deidara asked as he leaned down to inspect the pale boy whose long red hair covered his eyes, the boy wore a Green long sleeved shirt and shorts he was currently crying into one of the long sleeves.

"You already found him?" Sasori asked as he looked were Deidara was stooping. "Yeah un but I don't think he knows he's dead…" Deidara looked up at Tobi and Hinata, but only Tobi knew what it meant today was going to be a long day…

(*-*)

R&R please I need at least one new review or I won't update any of my stories that's my policy! I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Sasori's problem Part 2 and Madara

**Chapter 3: Sasori's Problem part 2**

**Disclaimer: *Checks wallet* nope still own nothing!**

(^_^)

Naruto looked over the Files and sighed they had lost a great deal of Business to the Fallen Flowers Paranormal Service, Too much business if Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara weren't heirs to large businesses they would be have been bankrupted.

"Damn those crooks at the F.F.P.S half these jobs they did weren't completed properly…" Sasuke growled before he placed the files down and rubbed his temples.

"It seems as if they don't even know of the sprits pain but instead are just interested in the money... Their services are expensive…" Gaara added as he looked over a few more files each detailing sightings of ghosts that were supposedly taken care of but the F.F.P.S.

*Knock* The boys looked up from there work and stared at the door everyone was out on missions and the office was closed there was no way any one else was in the house with them except for one person, Sasuke stood eyeing the door carefully before he walked over and pulled it open and found the hallway empty.

"Damn Karasu I thought we were over his pranks months ago…" Sasuke hissed as he shut the door he was not in a good mood today, but when he turned around he found Naruto and Gaara staring at Karasu who stood in the middle of the room sobbing as usual.

"What is it Karasu?" Naruto asked careful not to upset the emotionally unstable ghost the last time he did that he was thrown down the hallway like a toy and ending up with a concussion.

The ghost just continued to sob before he disappeared leaving a page from the newspaper laying on the ground, Sasuke walked carefully over to the paper picking it up and reading the headline.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked leaning over his desk the only time Karasu left them stuff was when he wanted something to be known like the picture it was of his little sister who was missing.

"Hey remember the news last night about the Yukimara Ski resort?" Sasuke asked as he put the paper on Naruto's desk. "How can I forget the owners' daughter went missing well she going for walk… They offered a large reward for her find… Then a bunch of idiots came to us to help locate the girl so that they could get the reward…" Gaara said as he walked over and stood in front of Naruto's desk.

"Well apparently the F.F.P.S are now involved in her search and they say she's still alive and out there on the mountain just waiting to be found…" Sasuke said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Well she was announced to be missing yesterday but she had disappeared the night before… Two nights out in the cold night… We better send some of our own members to check it out…" Gaara said as he looked over the page, "Two days in the cold wearing only a T-shirt and shorts it doesn't sound good." He finished now wishing that they had gone and looked for her as well.

"Yeah we'll send someone tomorrow, because right now the F.F.P.S is there and they won't let us around there…" Naruto said before he got up and walked toward the door, "But right now let's go get some lunch…" Naruto grinned at his life long friends; they followed him out the door and to their favorite restaurant, The Choji Diner.

(^-^)

Hinata looked at the sobbing boy before Tobi grabbed her hand and ran off through the yard calling the little boy to play with them, the boy stopped crying looked at them and ran to catch up.

"Listen Sasori I know were Rivals for life un… But your little brother doesn't know he's dead yeah…" Deidara said as he stood by the red head. "Exactly how did he die? Un" Deidara asked and noticed Sasori's eyes had gone blank and he was crying.

"After our parents left to fight in a war then never came back Granny said that they were coming home one day… But they never did and Nagato said he could see them I didn't believe him… But I loved him I basically had to raise him since Granny was always working… But one day he became sick we took him to the doctor and they said he was very sick and they put him in the hospital… I went to see him everyday… It was my fault… All fault…" Sasori repeated the words my fault over and over again tears streaming down his face.

Deidara was shocked Sasori was usually so calm and now he was half mad with guilt. "How? How was it your fault? Un?" Deidara asked as he shook the Red head hoping to snap it out of it, he just looking off saying the same things over and over again until Deidara slapped him "Snap out of it!" He yelled shaking the red haired boy

"W-what sorry… It's just t-that day I went to visit him we played around a bit and Granny Chiyo yelled at me… She said that I wasn't supposed to get him riled up or I would wear him out and he'll be too weak… N-Nagato d-died t-that d-day his body j-just g-gave out… If I h-hadn't… Then he…" Sasori trailed off and looked where Hinata and Tobi were by the swings.

"Granny blames me and she gets really mad at me when I say that Nagato is still here… She's gone to work so I got you guys to help me and Nagato." He finished

"Don't worry Sasori we'll help you, but you need to know all this time he's been trying to get things back to normal un…" Deidara looked sadly at Tobi and Hinata trying to tell the little boy why his brother ignored him.

(-_-)

"Wait up!" Nagato called as he ran to catch up to Tobi who had dragged Hinata over to the swings and sat her down on one of them, Nagato caught up and jumped on the swing next to Hinata laughing as Tobi gave the swing a push.

"So Naga what's the matter you were crying before!" Tobi questioned as he tilted his head to the side like a confused dog or cat. "Why do you care?" Nagato looked down and stopped the swing. "Because Tobi's a good boy and good boys don't like people to be sad!" He recited putting his hand over his heart earning a giggle from both Nagato and Hinata.

"Well since I got sick big brother acts like I'm not there anymore…" The little boy looked toward his brother who was talking to Deidara. "Why won't big brother notice me?" He asked tears forming around his eyes.

"Nagato how long a-ago do you g-get sick?" Hinata asked feeling sad for the poor boy. "A few months ago…" The boy said looking at Sasori again "But big brother got big since then…" He said a smile on his face "I haven't grown an inch…" He finished before he jumped off the swing "Your Hiding something from me…" He hissed looking sadly at Hinata.

"Naga it's okay it's just, it's been four years since you were sick…" Tobi said as he looked at Hinata and nodded. "F-four years y-you're lying!" Nagato yelled and the swings swung wildly including the one with Hinata on it. "H-Help!" She called as the swing flew up in the air and she clung on to it for dear life as it flew back.

"Nagato stop it! You died four years ago un! You need to stop it or your going to hurt a lot of people Un!" Deidara yelled as he ran over to the swings along with Sasori "You're lying!" Nagato screamed and the trees around him began to shake and the windows in the house broke.

"Nagato he's telling the truth please stop this!" Sasori yelled tears coming down his face as he jumped out and grabbed his brother hugging him and pulling him close to his chest. "Stop please…" He whispered pulling his brother close the swings stopped and Hinata fell off and was caught by Tobi.

"I'm sorry…" Nagato whispered before he hugged his brother back "I can hear you and see you… How is that possible?" Sasori asked as he held his brother close.

"Because Un… You want to hear him and you want to see him…" Deidara explained as he watched the brothers with their reunion.

"Nagato you have to go now, you know that right? You have to go see mother and father now…" Sasori whispered and stroked his brother's hair… "I know I can see them…" Nagato smiled as he pulled away and walked off smiling and waving back at his brother before disappearing in a bright light.

"S-So he's gone?" Hinata asked as Deidara comforted the sobbing Sasori. "Pretty much cupcake…" Tobi said in a deep voice startling Hinata. "T-Tobi your voice!" She squeaked as she looked at Tobi and gasped as he removed his mask showing off his handsome face and his dark eyes. "That's better and Cupcake and its Madara not Tobi…" He said before grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey you two artists done? It's lunch time and I think the Cupcake's hungry…" He said before he walked past them dragging Hinata along. "Tobi un did you get enough sugar today?" Deidara asked running behide them leaving a waving Sasori behide who looked relieved. "I don't like sweet things…" He said before he winked at Hinata that made her blush slightly.

"Hinata Run! Un!" Deidara said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Madara and ran with her down the street with an angry Madara at their heels.

"W-what's the matter?" She gasped as he pulled her down an alley and continued running "We have to get him follow us un… So that we can get something loaded with Sugar into him un… Or he can get pretty grumpy yeah!" He smiled at her and pulled her towards a brick building that had the words Choji's Diner writing on the window, and pulled her inside….

(_)

Well R&R and I'm sorry if Sasori was OOC And yes Tobi has a spilt Personality he needs to eat sugar to stay his happy go lucky self the P.A.A knows and love. Questions are welcome but Flames are not!


	4. A Friend

**Chapter 4: The Enemy & A Friend **

**Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing! But if I did *Evil laugh* but I don't…**

(O-O)

Naruto smiled as himself, Sasuke and Gaara made their way to the Cho Diner for a nice lunch the same lunch they've had since they were little, ramen for Naruto, a toasted BLT for Sasuke, and a vanilla milkshake for Gaara. They walked up to the small building and walked in waving to the manager and their personal friend Choji.

"Hey guys the usual?" Choji asked smiling as he led them to a large booth in the back where Itachi, Tenten, Sai, and Shikamaru were already sitting. "You bet!" Naruto said as he smiled and took a seat next to Shikamaru, Gaara sat beside him and Sasuke sat across from them next to his brother.

"You're already done your missions?" Gaara asked as Choji placed their food in front of them, good old Choji knew they came here every day for lunch and knew their favorites he had it ready before hand.

"Yeah we got done early…" Itachi stated as he ate some of his Dango, Tenten nodded as she bit into one of her sweet buns. "We finished early as well the problem was minor to say the least…" Sai smiled as ate his rice and fish; Shikamaru just looked up and went back to eating his Dumplings.

"At this rate we'll be stuck with minor hauntings for good…" Tenten said as she looked away and sighed it wasn't fair… "And those idiots at the Fallen Flowers will continue to get all the good jobs and just seal the ghosts away for a few weeks before they get loose, they came back and say it's a different ghost like always…" She finished the others nodded in agreement she spoke only the truth the Fallen Flowers were con artist's and good ones at that…

"Well that aside we have a job tomorrow for anyone who wants to volunteer, to help look for the Yukimara girl…" Gaara said as he pulled away for his shake looking at the many members only for none of them to raise their hands. "You'll get a chance to go up against a Fallen Flower!" Naruto chimed and immediately a few hands went up.

"Okay Itachi, and Sasuke you two will go with the newbie you're both experienced and she needs experience." Naruto ordered as he sat down his now empty bowl of ramen.

"As for the rest of you, Gaara, Tenten and Sai we have a report about a cursed tree you three will need to take care of it and Shikamaru you, me and Deidara will look in to Hinata's cousin…" Naruto looked at his team and they all nodded at least they had something to do.

They were getting ready to pay and leave when the door opened and Deidara ran in dragging Hinata and ran their way, sitting next to Sasuke and getting Hinata to sit by Gaara. "Where's the fire?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned and placed his head on his hand.

"Tobi's lost his mind again… Un…" Deidara sighed as did everyone else until Choji walked over carry a caramel sundae. "Here ya go Deidara your favorite!" Choji smiled as Deidara happily dug in. "Oh new member? What can I get ya miss?" Choji asked the red faced Hinata who was trying to catch her breath. "I'll h-have a bowl of M-miso soup p-please…" She smiled and Choji nodded before he looked at Deidara a confused look on his face.

"Oy where's the orange menace?" He asked as he looked over the group "He went nuts again…" Sai said smiling before he looked toward the door. "He'll be here soon so I think you should get his usual ready…" He finished before he smiled at Choji who nodded and walked away to the kitchen.

It was now that Hinata took her chance to look around at the yellow walls which were covered in pictures of scenery. "Okay here you go!" Choji called as he came back setting down Hinata's meal and a bowl of what looked like a Ice cream, but it was covered in chocolate and sprinkles it looked like a big glob of chocolate syrup.

"W-what is that?" Hinata squeaked as she looked at the thing afraid it might actually move. "Oh just Tobi's favorite treat… Okay time to get set up if we want to get him back to normal…" Naruto smiled at Hinata when he finished making her blush. "But we need bait un, or he'll never eat it yeah…" Deidara looked as everyone got up and hid even Choji hid they had to do this before. "And we lost his Mr. Minky, so what can we use as bait?" Itachi added as walked over to the corner and hid in the shadows

"We do have bait, if you hadn't noticed I think Tobi has taken a liking to Hinata…" Sasuke smirked before he hid behide a pot of flowers, with Naruto. "Hinata are you up for being bait?" Gaara asked as he slid under a table where a sleeping Shikamaru was laying. "I-if it h-helps…" Hinata whispered and blushed as Deidara passed her the sundae. "Just play the part… un..." He whispered to her…

($-$)

Madara raced down the side walk looking for Hinata, how dare Deidara take her away from him! "Cupcake where are you…" He hissed he couldn't bare the thought of her with someone else he didn't even know why he had just met her. He looked forward and saw Deidara's blond hair disappear into an alleyway. "Gotcha…" He mumbled to himself as he ran toward them.

"Hey I never saw you around here before… Want your aura read?" He turned and came face to face with one of those F.F.P.S crooks Sakura Haruno, she apparently could see auras and seal demons but she had no abilities that Madara could detect. "Get lost…" He growled walking away hoping he didn't lose Hinata.

"But your aura it's calling out to my own… You need to come with me back to the place I work we can help you! You have strong Physic powers Tobi!" She called after him, causing him to stop. "How do you know my name?" He questioned turning around to face the Pink haired girl.

"The spirits told me…" She whispered while tugging on the bottom of her skirt. "Liar… There are no spirits here and they would have told you my real name, Madara you just want me to join you crooks…" He hissed his eyes flashing red his unique ability that Naruto had said was power of a Demon.

"Y-your eyes…" She tried to walk away but froze his eyes swirling it hypnotized her she gasped as her world melted away to red and black.

(/-\)

"Where am I?" She called out she stood in a field of long grass but all that was heard was giggling and screaming. "Who are you!" She called out and saw a black haired boy appear he looked like a younger version of Tobi but he was covered in a red substance that made Sakura wince.

"Sorry Pinky but Tobi will make sure that you don't hurt anymore people…" The boy whispered as he advanced toward her a wide grin on his face. "S-Stay away!" She ordered backing away until she bumped into something she turned and came face to face with Madara who now had long hair that covered one of his eyes. "Not so fast Cherry…" He hissed.

"What's happening?" She screamed as the floor beneath her collapsed and she fell down a dark abyss she screamed as she fell down, until she felt a something cold wrap around her squeezing the breath out of her, she opened her eyes and saw a huge back humanoid shape that had Tobi and Madara sitting on each of it's shoulders.

(Q-Q)

Hinata sat in the booth holding the sundae behide her. "Okay Hinata, remember Sai is Tobi's rival and he's going to pretend to hassle you just act natural." Naruto said from his hidden place and Sai waved at her as he came out the bathroom with his hair slicked back.

"Sai WTH!" Naruto, Tenten, Deidara, and Choji yelled when He came out. "I just wanted to be in character…" Sai said in a horrible Bronx accent. "It'll have to do Tobi's almost here…" Gaara whispered as he ducked as Tobi pushed the door open.

"Hinata!" Tobi called as he ran past Sai who was pretending to try pull her out of the booth until Tobi pushed him out of the way "M-Madara thank you now here's a p-present…" Hinata said as she carefully aimed the sundae at his face. "What are you doing?" Madara yelled as Hinata threw it. "Bulls eye!" Sai cheered.

(0-0)

The rest of the day pasted normally Tobi thank goodness was back to normal and everyone lived through the incident as Deidara had said. They all sat in the living room watching T.V when the air became cold.

"Karasu what is it?" Gaara asked as the sobbing boy appeared "He's hurt a friend is hurt, by the park, hurry, weak…" His voice whispered over and over. "Gaara, Sasuke come on everyone else stay here and get supplies ready for an injured person!" Naruto called as he ran out the door followed by Sasuke and Gaara.

"How a-are you sure K-Karasu w-was t-telling the truth?" Hinata asked as she helped set up a bed and got some bandages ready for whoever the friend was. "Karasu may be dead but he doesn't lie…" Itachi explained before the door blew open and Naruto and Sasuke came in carrying someone followed by Gaara who held a bag. "Who is it?" Sai asked as they set the boy down Hinata couldn't see and neither could Tobi from where they were sitting but Deidara had a perfect view... "Sasori!" He called

(^-^)

**R&R I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. First Night

**Chapter 5: First night **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… You don't want to know…**

(-)

"Sasori?" Deidara called as he made his way to his rival's side "What happened?" Gaara asked his fellow red head.

"After you left… Chiyo came back… With a man from a group called Fallen something… I told her Nagato was gone… But she was with him because he told her… I was possessed by a demon… *chuckle* They beat it out of me…" He mumbled his brown eyes half swollen shut and his face was bruised.

"Beating a Demon out of someone! That's completely wrong it doesn't work, any one who knows a thing about curses would know that!" Sai yelled enraged throwing off his night cap; "Sai what the Fudge!" Tobi yelled from across the living room seriously Sai was weirder than him sometimes.

"*sigh* Okay hold still we need to see your other injuries…" Shikamaru stated as he gently lifted up Sasori's shirt and quickly retreated, his stomach was a mess of bruises and it appeared as if some of his ribs were broken.

"Okay Sasori we got to get up you to a hospital… Man they messed up your stomach…" Shikamaru grimaced as he walked over to the kitchen and came back with car keys.

"Alright Shikamaru you drive and Sasuke help me carry him…" Naruto Ordered and motioned to Gaara. "And you go take Sasori's bag up to the loft he'll be staying with us from now on." Naruto finished as he carefully picked Sasori up with Sasuke's help and carried him out the door followed by Shikamaru.

"Call us later!" Deidara called out the door before he walked over to the beige couch and laid down not caring he was laying on Tobi's Legs trapping him. "Owie Sempai your crushing Tobi's legs!" He squeaked trying in vain to get away. "Well I'm heading to bed…" Gaara whispered as he walked out the room and headed to where the bedrooms were located.

"Yeah… I'm going to sleep to busy day tomorrow…" Sai smiled and walked away to the bedrooms "You coming Tenten as I recall you have a mission tomorrow." He called over his shoulder and Tenten stood up throwing the wireless phone to Deidara who caught it effortlessly.

"Deidara a-are you w-worried f-for Sasori?" Hinata asked sitting down beside Deidara and accidently sat on Tobi's chest. "Yeah… We've been rivals in art since back in grade school… It just wouldn't be the same yeah…" He said before he sighed and walked out of the room taking the phone with him.

"Um Hina-Hime can you get off Tobi?" Hinata blushed and apologized as she stood up and bowed. "It's okay!" Tobi chimed before he walked over toward where their Room was located "We should go to bed now, Deidara-Sempai has the phone and tomorrow will be a busy day…" Tobi motioned for her to follow before he walked away.

Hinata turned off the light and walked down the hall looking at the dark wood floors so much had happened today her first case, seeing Madara, now this… Hinata sighed before she stopped quickly to avoid bumping into Sai. "Sorry!" She said moving over off the way.

"No It was my fault Hinata I wasn't watching were I was going…" Sai said as he rubbed the back of his head smiling. "Um Sai.." Hinata began but was quickly cut off and Sai spoke. "I bet your wondering why I'm a little different! Well the truth is my Grandpa Danzo was really strict so now I live to be free!" He smiled again before he walked past her and down the hall. "Thanks for the chat!" He called over his shoulder.

"Y-Your welcome…" Hinata mumbled letting Sai's words settle before she remember something about a Crime boss named Danzo, it couldn't be the same person could it? Hinata shook her head and walked down the hall towards her and Tobi's shared room.

(^-^)

Sai smiled to himself as he walked down the hall Hinata seemed nice, much like his older brother was before he was used to teach his grandfather a lesson. "Tamaki…" He whispered as a tear rolled down his eye, Danzo ruled over this city's southern end and had started war against the others, he wanted Sai to follow in his footsteps but he refused. Best Decision of his life…

"Hey are you okay?" Sai turned around to see Gaara leaning against the wall by the washroom his eyes closed. "Yeah… Just some memories…" Sai smiled at his boss and walked over to wait beside him. "So who's hogging the bathroom this time?" Sai asked he needed to change into his Pjs and fast he was really tired.

"No one…" Gaara mumbled his eyes closed tightly, "Then why are you waiting?" Sai asked looking over at the red head. "I'm not, I'm just thinking…" He replied before Sai gave a small nod and walked into the bathroom.

"You gathered quite the group of people, Naruto…" Gaara whispered to himself and smiled, things were getting a lot more interesting that was for sure.

(-_-)

Deidara sighed as he stared at his and Sai's wall of art, Deidara had been training the boy to follow in his artistic footsteps with much to show, but right now he was worried for his friend the Fallen Flowers would pay for what they had done to his Rival…

"Deidara…" Something whispered in his ear, he looked over and saw the tear stained face of Karasu. "Karasu… What is it?" Deidara asked careful not to upset the ghost. "The Puppet boy is okay…" The orange haired boy said before a rare smile graced his lips. "I helped you find him in time now you own me…" He smirked before his once brown eyes faded to a demonic Crimson. "Find Ling or else I'll make sure to make you all miserable!" He hissed before he disappeared… Leaving a scared and worried Deidara.

(T-T)

Tobi smiled to himself Hinata had come in grabbed her clothes and gone to change leaving the boy alone. "Hinata's gone now Madara you can come out to play…" Tobi smiled as he entered deep into his mind.

"Hmm Tobi what is it?" The Teenager asked as he sat up from a blood soaked bed he had been laying on. "Tobi was wondering how Pinky was doing!" The small boy chimed as he climbed up on the bed and leaned his head against his older self. "Cherry? She's a little upset that we trapped her mind in here but she deserved it…." Madara grinned as the world around them spun and showed a small cage with a scared looking Sakura trapped inside.

"Let me out!" She screamed when she saw the two boys appear sitting on their bed which was used when one of them was asleep. "Not yet Pinky not until we find the missing girl!" Tobi smiled at her before Sakura screamed again "What are you!" She demanded to know.

"We are but only half of what we could be, not yet whole.." Madara explained before a twisted smile came to his face. "You'll see soon enough…" They both said before disappearing leaving Sakura alone in their dark twisted mind.

(*-*)

Hinata sighed as she pulled on her Purple Nightgown, by the time she made it the room Tobi was already wearing his bunny Pjs, she opened the door and walked past Gaara who was lost in his own little world. She walked into the hall and into her room and smiled Tobi was already asleep atop his mountain of candy his mask half off showing his smiling face.

She smiled before she walked over to her bed and moved some of the stuffed animals around and lay down her eyes drifted close…

She had a dreamless sleep until she felt something shift beside her she opened her eyes and Tobi pulling her deep under the toys, her eyes widened but he moved his finger to her mouth and pointed toward his bed.

She peeked out from their hiding place and saw a sliver haired girl standing over Tobi's bed the girl turned towards her, her lips were a pale blue and her face was deathly white. "Please help me…" She begged as she moved towards them.

Tobi grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it tight he hid behide her and watched as the girl stopped in front of them and looked at the door as Karasu walked through it. The girl looked frightened before she faded away followed not long after by the orange haired boy.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked her face paler than usual "Tobi thinks it was that missing girl Yuki Yukimara…" Tobi said as he finally released her hand "W-What!"

(^-^)

**This is A Naruto\Hinata story but it will get to them later on, also note that Hinata stutters less around people she's use to. R&R**


	6. The Loving Spirits Wish

**Chapter 6: The Loving Spirits Wish**

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Naruto or any of the ghosts the ghosts belong to my sister…**

**(^-^)**

Naruto stared at the unconscious Sasori who lay in the white bed, they made into the hospital in time the doctor had said that Sasori would have to stay for about a week before he could go home, or in his case to the agency. He had multiple Hematomas, lacerations and three fractured ribs he wouldn't be walking for a week and after that he would have pain every time he moved for a month or so.

Naruto looked at the clock it was three in the morning and he, and Sasuke had been allowed to stay in the hospital due to the fact it belonged to Naruto's God mother Tsunade, meanwhile Shikamaru went home to get some sleep. Naruto smiled he walked over to the boy they had gotten to him just in time, he would live Naruto glanced at the clock again he wondered for a moment what was taking Sasuke so long he had gone to phone home an hour ago…

**(-_-)**

Sasuke leaned against the wall, he heard the phone ring for what had to be the thousandth time. "Hello?" He heard a sleepy voice said on the other end "Bout time.." He hissed "Sorry I feel asleep…" Sasuke felt like slapping his forehead but decided against it. "Sai why do have the phone?" Sasuke asked as he brushed he hand through his bangs it had been a long night and he had a mission with his brother and the newbie in the morning. "Oh Deidara left it in the room, he went to go look through some old files…" Sasuke blinked a few times Deidara had never wanted to look through the files before so why now?

"Did he say why?" Sasuke asked as he glanced down the white hall way to the playroom where sick children and their siblings would play during their stay. "No he didn't…" Sasuke's watched as the playroom lights went on by themselves he looked at the now lit up doorway he looked toward the nurses' station but none seemed to be around. "Fine and Sasori's fine…" He mumbled before he hung up the phone and walked carefully down the hall his hands in his pockets. "Who's there?" He called as he looked carefully around he had been in a hospital once after he got his gift and it was infested with sprits this one was probably the same.

He slowly drifted to the wall and walked closer to the door he could hear laughter and pressed himself against the bulletin board that was on the wall he slowly approached the open door and he peeked inside his heart sped up as he did so and he quickly tried to calm it. His eyes widened at the sight there was about four spirit balls or orbs if you preferred floated amongst the toys, he peered into the balls and saw children laughing and playing, soft laughter also came from the balls. Sasuke watched as the orbs played amongst the toys, he watched until a bright light engulfed the room he quickly turned away and blinked trying to regain his vision.

"You want to play with us?" Sasuke turned quickly and saw a beautiful woman standing in the middle of the orbs that now in circled her. The woman had light blonde hair, but her bangs and hair by her face were light green, her skin was pale and she wore a nurse's uniform. "Do you want to play with the children?" She asked her voice was so soft and loving it reminded Sasuke of his mother, her eyes did as well those green orbs were full of love and kindness he felt his heart warm as she smiled with a mother's love.

"Very well you don't have to if you don't want to…" She said before she smiled at the orbs that let out bright lights and faded to reveal four small children who were all smiling and jumping at the woman trying to get her attention.

"Kohana-Hime let's make origami!" A blue haired girl said as she ran over to a table full of paper. "No let's build a tower!" An orange haired boy said as he ran over to the pile of blocks in the corner. "Can we play house?" A black haired girl asked as she pulled the woman's gown "I have a better idea let's play pirates!" The last black haired boy said.

"Now Konan, Yahiko, Haku and Zabuza I'll play with each of you, but you know we have only till dawn to play so no fighting…" Kohana warned before she moved over to the blue haired girl she addressed as Konan "Konan asked first…" She said as the other kids began to pout.

Sasuke stared at the five spirits before he turned to leave the ghosts meant no harm they just wanted to play they weren't his problem. "Wait!" Sasuke turned to see the ghostly woman Kohana standing at the door way a smile on her face. "You're a good person… Please can you help me?" She asked Sasuke looked at her face and nodded it was his job to help them after all. "I need to stay here and watch over the children… I can't leave… But I wish to see him again the child I used to comfort so many years ago… You will meet him in the near future, please bring him here…" She asked and Sasuke nodded Kohana smiled before she walked back into the room…

(T-T)

Sai stared at the phone shocked Sasuke had just hung up on him! "Well that was rude…" He mumbled before he put the phone down and got up off his bed and stretched before walking out of his and Deidara's White room he smiled as he rubbed his sock covered feet on the black carpet. He opened the door and walked out into the hall way he had to tell Deidara his friend was alright, Sai smiled as he walked down the hall past the still thinking Gaara and into the room right next to Naruto's office.

He walked through the open door and saw Deidara leaning over a card board box which read Files W-Z Deidara sensed Sai and turned to face the pale boy. "What is it un?" He asked as stood up his back hurt from leaning down so long. "Your friend Sasori is okay!" Sai said smiling before he walked past Deidara and peered into the box he had been digging through. "The old Wakahisa House?" Sai asked as he looked at the boy one eyebrow raised the Wakahisa House was suppose to be hunted by a screaming man and a figure was occasionally seen in the attic window.

"You know Gaara already went there he said the ghost is too violent, and people have died mysteriously there." Sai warned before he began to move his feet across the carpeted floor. "I know un… But Karasu said his last name was Wakahisa un." Deidara explained and Sai nodded "So you think that his sister is the ghost there?" Sai asked and Deidara nodded Sai smiled before he tapped Deidara's back sending a powerful shock down the blonde's spine. "Sai!" Deidara yelled as he glared at the boy who simply smiled before he ran out of the room with Deidara close behide screaming bloody murder.

(_)

Sasuke walked back into the hospital room where his blonde friend had fallen asleep he smirked before he walked over and with a gentle tap the boy was sent sprawling onto the floor. "Ow Sasuke that hurt!" The blonde whined rubbed his head. "Shut up dobe we have a new mission…."

**R&R please review or else I won't update it very fast.**


End file.
